AT HOME
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: "Notre amour, c'est notre maison. Nos pieds peuvent la quitter, mais nos cœurs, jamais." Oliver Wendell Holmes. OS Anniversaire Sasuke.


**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
 **Bêta : lullaby-chan1000**  
 **Pairing : NaruSasu**  
 **Rating : M**  
 **Genre : Romance  
Playlist : Heaven de Bryan Adams chanté par Boyce Avenue feat Megan Nicole**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Une fois garé devant son immeuble, Naruto éteignit le moteur de sa voiture. Il se laissa aller contre le siège en soupirant. Il était 19h et il venait de terminer sa journée de travail qui l'avait épuisée. Il bossait toute la journée dehors et le soleil de juillet ne l'aidait pas du tout dans ses tâches. Mais au moins, il maintenait son bronzage et ça lui permettait de bien gagner sa vie, que ce soit en semaine ou en week-end.

Tout transpirant, il se décolla du siège, récupéra sa glacière et sortit de son véhicule pour rejoindre son appartement. Ou plutôt ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Un petit sourire naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres sur cette pensée. Il pressa le pas, s'arrêtant à peine une seconde dans l'allée pour lire l'affiche qui informait la copropriété de la prochaine fête des voisins puis prit les escaliers pour rejoindre son étage. Son dernier effort de la journée.

Quand il passa la porte de chez lui, Kurama vint aussitôt l'accueillir.

\- Doucement, calme-toi, l'apaisa-t-il aussitôt.

Naruto retira ses chaussures dans l'entrée et déposa ses affaires de travail par terre avant de rentrer dans le salon pour saluer son chien. Ce dernier lui sauta littéralement dessus, trop content de retrouver son maître. Naruto se laissa lécher tandis qu'il le caressait affectueusement. Kurama avait cinq ans, un an de moins que sa relation amoureuse. La personne qui partageait sa vie lui avait offert ce chien comme preuve d'amour, du moins, il ne le voyait pas autrement sachant qu'elle préférait les félins.

\- Où est papa ? demanda-t-il.

Et par cette appellation, il désignait l'homme qui vivait, jour et nuit, avec lui. Naruto s'était garé à côté de sa voiture donc il savait parfaitement qu'il était rentré. Il tourna la tête quand il entendit des pas arriver dans sa direction et s'émerveilla de la vue.

Son homme, Sasuke, se tenait devant lui à moitié nu. Il portait un simple short blanc sur les hanches, laissant entrevoir son V finement musclé et il se frottait, dans un geste terriblement sexy, ses cheveux avec une serviette. Naruto ne se lassait pas de détailler le corps parfait qui partageait son lit. Il aimait le grain de peau laiteux où ses mains ne trouvaient aucunes imperfections et son goût de menthe fraiche que sa langue gardait pendant des heures.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée mon cœur ? perçut-il dans sa contemplation.

Naruto traça la bouche rosée de ses yeux avant de plonger dans les abysses envoutants qui le regardaient amoureusement. Les yeux faisaient écho aux cheveux bruns et contrastaient brutalement avec la couleur de peau crème. Naruto aimait ça, le mélange qui émanait continuellement de Sasuke. Ce contraste, il le retrouvait aussi entre l'apparence plutôt androgyne et le comportement purement masculin. Sasuke s'offrait peut-être à lui mais il n'en restait pas moins un homme, un vrai.

Quand son chien l'abandonna pour revenir auprès de Sasuke pour une caresse, Naruto se leva et s'approcha de son homme.

Sasuke passa, distraitement, sa main dans la fourrure feu de Kurama alors qu'il regardait Naruto se lever et s'essuyer le visage, plein de bave, avec son t-shirt mouillé de sueur. Le tissu découvrit des abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Peu importe l'état dans lequel son homme se trouvait, Sasuke le trouvait toujours beau mais dans sa tenue de travail, ça l'excitait complètement. Naruto l'avait attiré, dans un premier temps, par sa beauté sauvage. Ses cheveux blé se mariaient parfaitement avec les azurs océaniques et la peau tannée. Dès les premières secondes, il avait cru voyager sous le soleil de Californie et surfer sur les vagues de la côte pacifique. Mais ce fut de sa personnalité qu'il tomba amoureux. Naruto n'était pas un fils à papa, et pour cause, il l'avait perdu plusieurs années avant de le rencontrer et sa mère était morte à sa naissance. Il avait appris à se débrouiller seul dans la vie et ça lui réussissait plutôt bien. Son travail l'épuisait mais il l'aimait, ça se voyait et son patron le lui rendait bien sur la fiche de paie. Naruto s'assumait financièrement et n'avait pas hésité à l'assumer lui quand il avait quitté ses parents pour vivre leur histoire d'amour pleinement alors qu'il était encore dans les études. Depuis Sasuke était sur le marché du travail et avait payé sa part depuis longtemps en investissant dans leur premier achat qu'était leur foyer.

Sasuke passa ses mains sur les épaules de Naruto avant d'entourer ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Il colla son corps à celui transpirant mais deux mains fermes se posèrent sur ses hanches pour le reculer.

\- Je vais te salir mon cœur, laisse-moi prendre une douche avant.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Il glissa doucement sa langue dans la bouche chaude en soupirant d'aise tandis que Naruto gémit de bien être, glissant ses mains sur ses reins pour l'entourer et le serrer contre lui. Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux blonds tandis que celle de son homme glissèrent sur ses fesses jusqu'à ses cuisses qu'il accrocha fermement. À la force de ses bras, Naruto le souleva pour le hisser sur ses hanches et Sasuke enroula ses jambes autour pour se maintenir. Il se laissa traîner jusqu'à leur chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. La douche sera pour plus tard.

\- Désolé Kurama mais tes papas vont faire des choses interdites au moins de 16 ans.

\- Plutôt 18, surenchérit Sasuke.

Naruto sourit, embrassant par intermittence les lèvres fines de Sasuke qui tendit la main vers la porte de la chambre en la franchissant. Ils s'isolèrent dans leur cocon pour se dire bonjour comme il se devait. Le blond sentit l'entrejambe de son homme pousser contre son ventre et le sien s'éveilla doucement.

Ça l'excitait de sentir le désir de Sasuke pour lui. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ce dernier l'avait choisi parmi tant d'autre. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel et quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, Naruto entretenait les extérieurs de l'entreprise Uchiha. Sasuke était le cadet de la famille et malgré ce que les gens pouvaient penser, leur relation n'avait rien d'un caprice. Les onyx l'avaient d'abord désiré, et il s'en était délectés, avant de radicalement changer. Sasuke avait toujours voulu son indépendance et Naruto lui avait offert ce souffle de liberté. Son homme disait souvent que grâce à lui, il était devenu meilleur, il en allait de même pour lui. Ils tiraient chacun le meilleur de l'autre et ça lui plaisait. Ça avait été dur au début, surtout financièrement. Sasuke avait été privé de sa fortune familiale alors qu'il finissait ses études. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs pensé à arrêter pour ne pas vivre à ses crochets mais Naruto avait refusé. Il voulait que Sasuke termine pour ne pas avoir de regret ou lui en vouloir un jour. Son homme avait aménagé avec lui dans un 30m² et lui avait assumé jusqu'aux derniers centimes leur vie commune. Mais Sasuke lui avait bien rendu. Un chien, un appartement acheté et tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Son homme, bien qu'il ne l'eût jamais demandé, l'avait remercié en lui offrant une meilleure vie. Maintenant, ils étaient plus équilibrés et amoureux que jamais. Avançant ensemble.

Naruto allongea Sasuke sur leur lit, plongeant dans son cou. Il déposa des baisers papillons jusqu'à son nombril qui fit frissonner la peau crème. Il se releva, debout au pied du lit, et retira son t-shirt en passant ses mains derrière son dos. Sasuke suivit le mouvement des yeux avec gourmandise. Une goutte salée glissa des cheveux blonds, roula sur la tempe et s'écrasa sur le torse musclé. Une langue taquine vient la récupérer.

Après avoir lécher son téton, Naruto regarda son homme se rallonger, l'excitation brillant indécemment dans ses yeux. Lentement, faisant exploser le thermomètre, il tira sur le short blanc de Sasuke, découvrant son sexe qui rebondit sur le ventre blanc, le maculant légèrement de liquide. Naruto se pencha pour le nettoyer avec sa langue, tout en gardant ses azurs pétillants dans les yeux de son homme.

\- Où est la vaseline ? souffla-t-il.

\- Pas besoin mon cœur, je me suis amusé avec notre nouveau jouet.

Naruto grogna. Son sexe, à présent dur comme de la pierre, tentait de se frayer un chemin contre son short de travail. Imaginer Sasuke se préparer en l'attendant le rendait fou. Il se glissa au sol, en ramenant les fesses blanches, au bord du lit, à la hauteur de son visage.

\- Laisse-moi vérifier ça.

Sans attendre, il lapa l'anus rosée et un halètement répondit à son geste. Sa langue revint à la charge et s'attarda sur la peau plissée. Il durci son organe et rentra dans le corps qui lui rendit bien en exerçant une pression continue, l'emprisonnant. L'excitation de Sasuke était déjà à son comble. Il s'était extrêmement bien préparé pour sa venue.

Sasuke attrapa son sexe pour se soulager mais Naruto ne lui laissa pas l'occasion en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez joué, seul ?

Oh non, Sasuke n'avait pas assez joué, il s'était laissé au bord de la jouissance pour plus de sensation entre les bras de son homme. Il souleva les hanches pour s'enfoncer dans le poing de Naruto qui le torturait lentement. Ce dernier était un pro pour le rendre fou.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, il voulait Sasuke, tout de suite et maintenant. Il pressa une de ses mains entre ses jambes mais ça ne l'apaisa pas. Il se redressa et défit la ceinture qui maintenait son short. Les mains de Sasuke rejoignirent les siennes pour défaire sa braguette.

\- Reste comme ça, ordonna Sasuke.

Naruto sourit de plus belle quand son bas resta sur ses hanches mais que son sexe fut libéré de ses prisons. Il savait ce que Sasuke voulait : sentir le tissu frotter contre sa peau nue. Il y avait toujours quelque chose d'excitant à se trouver nu tandis que son partenaire ne l'était pas.

\- Viens, l'invita-t-il.

Naruto prit sa queue et la dirigea à l'entrée du corps le réclamant. Tout en se fondant en lui, il s'allongea et captura les lèvres qui lui faisaient envie. S'inviter en Sasuke aussi facilement le mettait encore dans tout ses états, rien ne le réchauffait plus que savoir que la personne qui partageait sa vie s'abandonnait dans ses bras.

Sasuke bougea le bassin pour signaler à Naruto qu'il pouvait commencer. Dans de courts et lents mouvements, son homme s'enfonça en lui.

\- Plus, réclama-t-il rapidement.

Naruto attrapa ses cheveux bruns et tira pour qu'il s'arc-boute langoureusement. Sasuke offrit son cou qui se fit attaquer. Ses mains se perdirent sur le dos en sueur et glissa jusqu'aux fesses qui se contractaient à chaque mouvement. Il appuya dessus pour sentir davantage le sexe le comblant. Sasuke aimait vraiment la nature sauvage qui émanait des pores de Naruto, quitte à prendre une seconde douche. Il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

\- Naruto, couina-t-il suppliant.

Le blond se redressa pour attraper les jambes de Sasuke qu'il plaça sur ses épaules. Il garda le même rythme lent mais l'angle adopté lui permis de rentrer plus profondément et taper directement, à chaque coup, contre la prostate de son compagnon. Sa main, toujours entre leurs deux corps, stimulait avec plus de vigueur le sexe dur qui ne demandait qu'à se libérer. Naruto se gorgea de la vision de Sasuke qui se perdait sous lui : les cheveux éparpillés sur les draps propres et ses mèches collés sur son front. La bouche entrouverte, laissant échapper des sons euphorisants. Les yeux lui criant son plaisir et les joues rougies d'effort.

\- Je vais jouir, l'avertit Sasuke.

Sasuke se laissa submergé par son orgasme quand Naruto donna un brusque coup de rein. Un seul et unique qui l'envoya dans les étoiles. Son homme plongea dans sa bouche dans un baiser dévorant, contrastant avec la douceur de leur étreinte. Naruto s'enfonça une dernière fois au plus profond de lui. Le corps entre ses bras fut pris de légers tremblements, témoignant de sa jouissance. Sasuke sentit le sexe pulser à l'intérieur de lui et le remplir.

Toujours emboités l'un dans l'autre, Sasuke et Naruto reprirent leur souffle. Ils décalèrent chacun leur tête pour voir le visage de leur homme. Le même sourire satisfait et les mêmes yeux amoureux se firent face.

\- Je suis rentré mon cœur, murmura l'un.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, chuchota l'autre.

 **XxXxX**  
 **xXxX**  
 **XxX**  
 **xX**  
 **X**

Naruto se réveilla à l'aube. La chaleur avait eu raison de son sommeil. Doucement, il se glissa hors du lit pour ne pas réveiller Sasuke et se dirigea aux toilettes près de l'entrée.

Il sourit en voyant l'ombre de son chien allongé sur le carrelage froid et contre la porte, savourant l'air frais de l'allée qui s'infiltrait. Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller lui faire une caresse et à son approche, Kurama battu de sa queue, la faisant cogner au sol dans un son régulier. Heureusement que l'appartement du dessous était vide depuis une semaine, les prochains voisins aménageaient le mois prochain.

Après sa petite affaire, Naruto décida de prendre une douche, il ne voulait pas retourner dans le lit en sueur. Il ferma la porte de la chambre à coucher et poussa celle de la salle de bain, qui n'était pas loin, pour ne pas réveiller Sasuke. Il se défit de son caleçon qu'il mit dans le panier de linges sales et rentra dans la baignoire. Actionnant le pommeau après l'avoir dirigé contre le mur carrelé, pour faire moins de bruit, Naruto passa sa tête sous l'eau froide. Il savait qu'avec une telle température extérieure, il serait préférable de se doucher avec une eau tempérée pour ne pas ressentir la différence une fois terminé, seulement, il se voyait mal rester sous une eau à 25 degrés. Il savoura le liquide froid qui mouillait ses cheveux et nettoya son corps.

Naruto se retourna quand il entendit le rideau de douche bouger, pensant trouver son homme mais seul une petite tête dépassait de son côté de la baignoire. Il sourit de plus belle. S'ils n'étaient pas en pleine nuit, Kurama serait venu avec lui sous la douche mais Sasuke allait les étriper s'ils faisaient ça à 5h30 du matin. Surtout que dans ces moments-là, Kurama en mettait de partout, eau et poils, en se secouant et s'en suivait une bonne heure de ménage.

Souvent, il se disait que son chien était une partie de lui. Ils en faisaient autant voir, l'un comme l'autre, à Sasuke, le rendant aussi fou qu'amoureux. Et quand ils étaient ensemble, c'était pire. Quand l'un avait chaud, l'autre aussi. Quand l'autre avait faim, le deuxième suivait et bien d'autre chose encore en commun. Quand ils partaient courir dans la forêt, Kurama ne restait pas aux côtés de Naruto parce que c'était son maître mais plutôt parce qu'ils couraient au même rythme. Sasuke avait du mal à les suivre au début parce qu'ils partaient comme des acharnés mais ils finissaient par ralentir en s'épuisant, terminant leur séance de sport aux côtés du brun qui avait plus d'endurance qu'eux.

Avant de sortir, Naruto décrocha le pommeau pour mouiller la tête de Kurama, le rafraichissant. Les babines étirées sur l'arrière, montrant de belles canines et la bouche ouverte, Kurama lui sourit. Ils iraient faire un tour au lac plus tard quand le soleil sera haut dans le ciel.

Naruto ne prit même pas la peine de se sécher, il enroula seulement une serviette sur ses hanches. Il récupéra une bouteille d'eau fraiche dans le frigo et revint dans la chambre. Sasuke avait changé de position, signe que le bruit de l'eau l'avait dérangé mais pas au point de se réveiller. Il montrait son dos à l'entrée. Naruto traversa la chambre et se posta devant la fenêtre ouverte, savourant la petite brise et la vue de l'homme de sa vie qui dormait paisiblement.

Comment pouvait-on aimer autant ? C'était la question que Naruto se posait toujours quand ses yeux océan se posaient sur Sasuke. Il l'aimait chaque jour un peu plus et jamais il n'aurait pensé que son cœur pouvait supporter autant d'amour. Il gonflait à chaque sourire au coin, chaque rire cristallin, chaque regard sombre, chaque geste aérien, chaque baiser gourmand, chaque étreinte amoureuse. Il se gorgeait de tout ce que Sasuke lui apportait sans jamais se noyer car son amour ne le tuait pas, bien au contraire, il le rendait vivant. Il comprenait que pour certains l'amour pouvait être destructeur mais pas le sien et il n'en était pas moins profond, bien au contraire.

Naruto porta la bouteille à ses lèvres tout en faisait glisser son regard sur Sasuke. Le visage serein, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, une mèche de cheveux noir lui retombant sur la joue et le drap fin recouvrant son corps jusqu'aux hanches, laissant à l'air libre son torse finement musclé. Il observa la peau laiteuse ressortir dans un contraste brutal entre les draps noirs. Elle frissonna quand un souffle s'engouffra dans la chambre et Naruto se décida à le rejoindre. Retirant sa serviette, il se glissa à nouveau dans le lit et épousa le corps de Sasuke à la perfection, plongeant son visage dans la nuque et entourant la taille fine de son bras. Il respira discrètement l'odeur naturelle de son homme, remplissant ses poumons de son propre oxygène.

Sasuke recula contre lui, s'enfonçant davantage entres ses bras. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, la ramenant contre son cœur.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Naruto.

Il n'attendait pas de réponse, persuadé que son homme était encore dans un demi-sommeil, pourtant ce dernier se cambra légèrement, tournant la tête dans sa direction. Sasuke quémanda silencieusement un baiser que Naruto lui offrit avec plaisir. Il sentit un micro sourire contre ses lèvres avant que son homme se décolle et fasse frotter leur nez l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je t'aime aussi, murmura Sasuke.

Naruto glissa son autre bras sous la tête brune, une main contre sa joue pour l'obliger à rester dans cette position et reprendre les lèvres douces contre les siennes. Elles se rencontrèrent à nouveau tendrement, glissant l'unes contre l'autres, se caressant comme si elles se découvraient pour la première fois. Sasuke entrouvrit la bouche, dans une invitation, et Naruto y répondit en rentrant sa langue à l'intérieur à la recherche de sa comparse. Elles se touchèrent timidement avant de s'enrouler pour se retrouver franchement. Leurs corps s'éveillèrent lentement comme le petit matin. Naruto colla un peu plus ses hanches au fessier de Sasuke. Ce dernier prit la main de Naruto sur son cœur et l'amena jusqu'à son sexe, au ralenti, pour faire monter encore leur désir.

\- Fais-moi l'amour.

Naruto sourit à son tour dans le baiser. Il ne comptait pas faire autrement ce matin. Il allait l'aimer paresseusement, langoureusement. Lui transmettre tous ses sentiments de la plus belle des manières : en ne formant qu'un.

Il joua avec son pouce sur le gland rosé, étalant une goutte de liquide pré-séminal avant de glisser sur toute la longueur, remontant sans serrer le sexe dans sa main. Son manège fit complètement durcir Sasuke d'impatience. Naruto le relâcha pour dégager le drap du corps crème. Sa main revint sur la peau qui frissonna sous la découverte de ses doigts. Sa bouche se nicha dans la nuque avant de trouver l'unique tatouage que possédait Sasuke.

Quand son homme lui avait dit qu'il allait se faire marquer la peau de façon permanente, Naruto avait refusé de façon catégorique. À ses yeux, Sasuke était parfait et il ne voulait pas qu'un dessin ou piercing gâche son corps. C'était purement égoïste sachant que lui-même avait un tatouage sur le ventre. Et forcement une dispute éclatât. Les mots courant dans ce genre de situation sortirent : _« C'est mon corps, pas le tien. », « Si, tu m'appartiens à 50%. », « Tu en as un, toi. », « Ce n'est pas pareil ! »._ Sasuke avait eu gain de cause. Naruto bouda jusqu'à le voir, s'apercevant que son homme avait fait un tatouage en rapport avec le sien. En effet, ils avaient le même tribal circulaire qui entourait une spiral pour le sien et trois virgules pour Sasuke. Finalement, il le trouva aussi terriblement sexy.

La bouche de Naruto dévia sur l'épaule dénudée tandis que sa main libre remonta à la bouche de Sasuke. Ce dernier lécha ses doigts pour les lubrifier, mimant une lente fellation qui fit tendre son sexe au maximum. Il les retira pour les présenter à l'anneau rosé. Sasuke se détendit, acceptant son majeur et son index facilement. Il le prépara longuement, dans de va-et-vient profonds, caressant à chaque fois la boule de nerf qui amènerait son homme dans un plaisir unique.

\- Naruto, gémit-il d'impatience.

À contrecœur, Naruto retira ses doigts de la prison chaude avant de faire glisser son membre entre les deux lobes fermes. Langoureusement, il rentra son gland, passant la barrière annale puis bougea dans de minuscules mouvements. Il voulait que le corps de Sasuke le supplie et l'englobe.

\- Tu veux me rendre fou ? haleta Sasuke.

Naruto partit trouver l'oreille de son homme, il souffla dessus tout en avouant :

\- Aussi fou que toi, tu me rends.

Il lécha l'oreille, une zone érogène chez Sasuke, puis mordilla son lobe tandis que son homme passa une main derrière eux, appuyant sur ses fesses pour qu'il rentre complètement dans le corps qui l'accueillait. Sasuke soupira d'aise, tout en remontant sa main jusqu'à son visage. Il crocheta la nuque de Naruto et fondit sur ses lèvres. Sur le côté, Naruto balança ses hanches, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde puis se retira jusqu'au bout avant de revenir toucher la prostate de Sasuke. Ce dernier, légèrement contorsionné, continua de l'embrasser prenant le contrôle de cet échange. Naruto adorait ça. Sentir l'envie de dominer de Sasuke. Dans ces moments-là, il se perdait entre ce qu'il donnait et ce que son homme lui donnait. Et c'était bon. Terriblement bon. Jouissif.

Passionnément, Naruto fit l'amour à Sasuke et le soleil se leva sur leur étreinte charnelle.

* * *

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Sasuke et Naruto savourèrent les dernières minutes qu'ils leur restèrent dans le lit avant de démarrer la journée. Des pas se rapprochèrent d'eux avant qu'une petite tête passe dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Kurama la poussa comme à son habitude et s'approcha du lit. A leurs pieds, il posa sa tête contre le matelas et leur lança un regard suppliant.

\- Toi aussi tu veux faire un câlin à papa ? demanda Naruto, tout sourire.

Kurama releva la tête, les oreilles dressées et la queue se balançant de droite à gauche. Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de protester que Naruto invita leur chien sur le lit. Ce dernier se précipita entre eux, léchant Sasuke et s'allongea de tout son long, posant sa tête sur son torse. Sasuke passa des yeux de Kurama à ceux de Naruto, se maudissant d'être aussi faible devant son homme et ce chien qu'ils considéraient comme leur fils. Il pouvait faire une exception. C'était le week-end après tout. Mais ils ne l'emporteront pas au paradis. Il réservait une bonne séance de ménage à Naruto.

\- Bonjour Papa, souffla Naruto contre ses lèvres, comme s'il s'agissait de Kurama.

\- Bonjour mes amours, répondit-il, caressant d'une main le pelage feu et de l'autre les cheveux blé.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteure :_**

 _Si je reprends les mots de ma bêta, cet OS est très tendre et sensuel ! Et c'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais en l'écrivant. Dites aussi merci à une insomnie car une bonne partie à été écrite à ce moment-là ^^  
_

 _Bisous bisous et rdv ce week-end pour la suite de KMS !_


End file.
